Manga de contrabando
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Kanon sólo siente pasión por una sola cosa: leer mangas. La casualidad hará que conozca a alguien que bien puede ser significativo en la aburrida vida del adolescente. (Kanon x Rada) One-shot. Soft Yaoi.


Advertencias: Yaoi. Universo Alterno.**  
**

Comentarios adicionales: No daré spoilers… o eso espero, sólo mencionaré un Manga que me atrapó por completo, éste se llama "Monster." Pondré algo escrito en el manga pero no se entiende si no se ha leído por completo, por lo que no tiene gran importancia.

"**Manga de contrabando"**

El instituto era un sito bastante acogedor, como debería ser cualquier instituto. Contaba con salones de clase, un gran gimnasio apto para diversos deportes, una piscina olímpica, hermosos jardines, un gran comedor y una amplia biblioteca.

Y este breve relato trata sobre dos adolescentes que, buscando salir de la rutina, encontraron algo más significativo.

Kanon Andreatos era el típico estudiante perezoso, según los profesores. Siempre llevaba a casa más de algún reporte por no entregar trabajos o no querer participar en las actividades.

– Kanon, ¿qué debo hacer para que entiendas? Es tu futuro, lo que te pido no es difícil, yo sé que para ti no es difícil. –

– Sólo deme el reporte para dárselo a mis padres. – Extendió la mano para aceptar dicho papel que no llegó.

– No. No te daré reporte, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que falsificas la firma de tus padres? – Le entregó un semblante de seriedad absoluta.

– Lo creía hasta este momento. Bueno, si no me dará reporte, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? – El estudiante altivo se cruzó de brazos, esperando respuesta.

– Ah… – suspiró en cansancio. – Quiero que te preocupes por ti mismo, que encuentres algo que te motive, algo que realmente te guste. No quiero compararte con tu hermano, pero tienes más potencial que él ¡explótalo! –

– Ya veo… quiere que explote a mi hermano… no es mala idea. –

El profesor hastiado, se frotaba las sienes con sus dedos.

– ¡No Kanon! Hablo en serio, te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti. –

– Si, ya entendí, sólo bromeaba. – Dejó libres sus brazos para meter las manos en sus bolsillos, moviendo uno de los pies en señal de desesperación ante la pequeña reunión. – ¿Me puedo retirar? –

– Si, como quieras, pero por favor… esfuérzate. – Aquello se escuchaba como una súplica a lo cual no recibió una respuesta verbal, sólo una mano alzada mientras caminaba a la salida de la oficina de profesores.

El joven era muy atractivo y capturaba la atención de las chicas y con su actitud de indiferencia era como un imán por donde caminara. Claro que esa atención se desvanecía cuando aceptaba ser novio de alguna de ellas, y por falta de interés lo dejaban, generalmente al darse cuenta que tenía un hermano gemelo mucho más interactivo. Sin embargo, Saga Andreatos no era el chico que buscaba tener novia, era un buen estudiante con el mejor promedio del instituto y no quería tener "distracciones" (como él le llamaba) en sus metas.

Había muchos rumores entre los gemelos, porque a pesar de estar en la misma clase y muchas veces en los mismos equipos de deportes, no compartían los mismos intereses o aspiraciones, de hecho no se parecían en nada más que en lo físico.

Saga era un fastidio para Kanon, los profesores eran un fastidio, las chicas eran un fastidio, los chicos buscando chicas eran un fastidio. El desanimado joven no sabía con exactitud si todo el mundo era un fastidio o si él era lo único fastidioso. Pero sin entrar a mayores discusiones sobre el asunto, decidía hacer lo que más le gustaba: jugar videojuegos y leer mangas.

Claro que lo primero no podía hacerlo más, ya que en casa sus padres le quitaron sus videojuegos y con ayuda de Saga le quitaron los portátiles escondidos. Pero los mangas, podría ocultarlos en cualquier lugar y llevarlos a todos lados. Y eso hacía.

Todos los días iba a la biblioteca.

Empezó a ir desde que su hermano le insistía en que debían estudiar para los exámenes del Ministerio de Educación. Decía que era responsabilidad de los estudiantes mantener el buen estatus del Instituto; pero a Kanon no le importaba eso, de igual forma, en los exámenes le iba muy bien y no necesitaba estudiar.

Saga lo buscaba en cada rincón y lo encontraba. Así que decidió ir al único lugar donde Saga no lo buscaría: la biblioteca.

Bajo la chaqueta llevaba el tomo número 4 de _Monster_ un manga creado por _Urasawa Naoki_. Aunque no era de las típicas historias que leía, esa obra de tipo seinen le había capturado y no podía dejar de leerlo.

Todos los días a la hora de receso llegaba a la biblioteca y se sentaba en el lugar más apartado, más escondido, a leer capítulo por capítulo el manga que le había interesado tanto. Pero con el paso de los días, se empezó a dar cuenta que cerca de él, en la otra mesa, se sentaba un chico rubio. Debía ser de diversificado, ya que llevaban el mismo tipo de chaqueta, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Le pareció más curioso aun cuando se dio cuenta que también llegaba sólo a leer.

Uno de los tantos días cuando el joven Kanon llegó a su guarida, notó que había un cambio. Las estanterías estaban en diferentes sitios y las mesas también.

– Demonios, tengo que quedarme en un lugar donde no me vean. –

Su preocupación no era el que descubrieran que llegaba a leer mangas, si no que estaba prohibido la entrada de otro tipo de libros, revistas o lo que fuera, y si lo descubrían, le quitarían su preciado manga y probablemente sería suspendido de la biblioteca.

Después de revisar con cautela, encontró un lugar más apartado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba el joven rubio con anteojos sentado en la única mesa escondida.

Sin más que hacer, se sentó lo más alejado posible. A menos de un metro de distancia.

Se sentía incómodo. Leía una página y le dirigía una mirada al rubio de enfrente. No es que le importara, era el hecho que sentía una mirada sobre él, pero cuando alzaba la vista no había nada extraordinario. Nada más que el chico rubio quien leía el mismo manga que él. Desde ese pequeño momento en que se dio cuenta que compartían algo más que la soledad, ya no pudo concentrarse en la totalidad de la lectura.

Al día siguiente, buscó la misma mesa que había compartido con el rubio. La encontró vacía. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso quería ver al rubio en el mismo lugar? Quiso no darle mayor importancia y continuó con su labor. Pero no podía evitar echar un vistazo cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido.

Hasta que el rubio se sentó enfrente.

Parte de su intranquilidad fue saciada, pero ahora buscaba saber qué volumen estaba leyendo.

– "doce… yo apenas voy por el diez." – Intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero sinceramente quería saber más del chico. No conocía a nadie más de su edad que tuviera ese mismo gusto.

Entre cada alzada de vista, observaba algo diferente; su cabello, sus lentes, su única ceja, sus manos, sus ojos. Le intrigaba saber cómo eran sus ojos. Aquella ceja prominente ceja lo distraía, pero buscaba sus ojos; y tan bueno era buscando que los encontró viéndolo fijamente.

Se congeló, no pudo escaparse de la mirada ámbar que lo retenía. Era una mirada firme, que lo buscaba, lo llamaba, lo hipnotizaba. ¿Acaso era una ilusión? Aquello no podría ser real, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, esa desconexión de la realidad para perderse en aquellos fanales que lo dirigían.

– Radamanthys… –

Parpadeó, escuchó aquello pero no estaba seguro si era producto de su imaginación o si era real.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó para estar seguro.

– Radamanthys. – hizo una pausa para quitarse los anteojos de lectura. – Es mi nombre. –

– Ah… – Exclamó, sin decir nada, observándolo detenidamente, hasta que vio cómo levantaba un lado de aquella ceja indicando que esperaba una mejor respuesta. – Ah, si… soy Kanon. –

– Kanon. – Repitió para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. – Interesante nombre. –

Frunció las cejas al escucharlo.

– ¡Hey! No te burles, al menos mi nombre no suena a tragedia griega. –

– No me burlo, sólo dije que era interesante. – Le regaló otra sonrisa más amplia y libidinosa, lo cual incomodó a Kanon. – Además, tu nombre también suena a tragedia. –

Sería absurdo el intentar debatir lo que era verídico, así que quiso ignorarlo para ahogarse en la lectura de la historia, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo rubio, esta vez para hablar sobre el manga.

De repente, se encontraron charlando plácidamente como ninguno había hablado sobre el tema con alguien más. Les fue gratificante.

El tiempo pasó y se juntaban en la biblioteca a leer. Se pusieron de acuerdo para leer al mismo ritmo, el mismo volumen cada cierto tiempo. Kanon tuvo que adelantarse para alcanzar en la lectura a Radamanthys y éste le esperó.

Naturalmente se dio una amistad entre dos jóvenes de carácter bastante parecido.

Estaban por terminar de leer la historia, y ambos estaban muy emocionados. Radamanthys llegó primero a la biblioteca y esperaba pacientemente a Kanon, revisando cuestiones banales en su celular. Cuando llegó el esperado, tenía una cara de mil demonios.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó preocupado.

– Lo odio… lo odio tanto… ¡Saga siempre revisa mis cosas! –

– Ah… bueno… – Respondió sin saber la gravedad de la acción del gemelo mayor.

– Me quitó el último volumen… nunca sabré lo que ocurrirá. – Resignado, se sentó en la silla recostando sus brazos en la mesa y escondiendo su rostro entre ellos.

– Kanon, no seas tan fatalista, ni que fuera el último volumen del mundo. – Lo dijo sacando de la chaqueta su pequeño manga.

– No, pero ese es tuyo. – Inquirió con una cara de desconcierte.

– Baka. – Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. – Lo podemos leer juntos. –

Al terminar la frase, Kanon sonrió, no se le había ocurrido porque nunca había tenido a alguien que compartiera ese mismo gusto, por lo tanto, le era algo extraño pero le hacía feliz.

Uno a la par del otro, Radamanthys sosteniendo el manga en medio de los dos, leyendo sincronizados al mismo tiempo, cambiando la página sin siquiera preguntar. La historia estaba demasiado interesante, que Kanon no se dio cuenta el momento en que Radamanthys cambió de mano, para poner una sobre su pierna.

El final se acercaba y ambos se estrechaban cada vez más.

– "_Bien, ahora que he dejado eso fuera de mi mente, aunque suene estúpido, no te preocupes por mí, gracias por su atención. _

_Fin_" –

Kanon no podía creer que acabara, que el final fuera de esa forma. No terminaba de reponerse de dichas últimas palabras cuando sus labios fueron asaltados por otros, su pierna prisionera de una fuerte mano. Ante la conmoción y la extraña sensación, sólo pudo dejarse llevar.

Lo que fue un contacto torpe e inexperto, se volvió en una serie de caricias de rostro, de pecho, de pierna, un juego de roces de lenguas, aún torpe, pero necesitado. Desordenándose los cabellos, Radamanthys casi encima de Kanon, convirtiendo el final insatisfactorio en un coctel de saliva.

Se olvidaron dónde estaban, se olvidaron de las reglas y de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos, que no fuera el otro. Pero la realidad es que estaban en la biblioteca, y que la Señora Gudiel, la bibliotecaria, fue a ver cuál era el alboroto y los sonidos extraños que emanaba de entre las estanterías.

Tremendo grito lanzó la Señora Gudiel cuando sorprendió a los dos jóvenes devorándose sin tapujos, grito que los separó inmediatamente, asustados y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora.

Tremendo regaño el que recibieron de la bibliotecaria, del director, de varios profesores y de Saga. Tremenda suspensión la que obtuvieron de la biblioteca por el resto del año.

Aunque los regaños y llamadas de atención parecían ser eternas y agotadoras, al terminar por ese proceso, los dos se vieron, uno al lado del otro, sonrieron, se rozaban las manos y empezaron a caminar.

– Vamos a la librería… hay un manga que quiero leer. – Sugirió el rubio.

– ¿Cuál? – Cuestionó con intriga.

– Sekaiichi hatsukoi. – Sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Kanon en un agarre con firmeza.

– ¿Qué? Sabes, eso es yaoi. – Puntualizó.

– Lo sé, ¿no te da curiosidad? –

– Em… bueno… yo… – El nerviosismo de Kanon era tan palpable, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran como una guinda en el helado.

– Bien, vamos, así lo leemos juntos. –

– Rada… quisiera saber qué estás pensando en este momento. – Sorpresivamente es apresado por un abrazo.

– Sólo pienso en cómo serás mío. – Unieron sus labios una vez más, esta vez menos incómodo, menos ruidoso pero más preparados para el beso.

**Fin.**

**25/10/2013**


End file.
